


solar flares and salt

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Eden - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: An angel and a demon stood on a wall while in the distance, Adam and Eve made their way......In his peripheral, Aziraphale can see red locks that have gotten wet clinging to perfect skin.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Verb Roulette





	solar flares and salt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Go Events Server verb roulette challenge. My word was "to evaporate"

An angel and a demon stood on a wall while in the distance, Adam and Eve made their way. One day, sitting alone in a bookshop made for two, Aziraphale will think back on this moment and poetically think about how it made sense that the supernatural beings were standing still and the humans were proceeding forwards, but for now the angel is too busy feeling to ponder metaphors and sybolism.

The demon smells of lemongrass and basil, solar flares and salt. He is entirely too close, black feathers brushing against white robes, but it’s clear even with his easy disposition that he’s trying to maintain a suitable distance. It’s only that he seems to dislike the rain with each drop that touches his skin, and has shifted closer as the downpour increases. In his peripheral, Aziraphale can see red locks that have gotten wet clinging to perfect skin.

They stand in silence. Aziraphale doesn’t know what the word content means yet, but when he stumbles upon it for the first time he will be drawn back to this moment, listening to the rain splatter around them, feel it collect in his hair and slide down his shoulders to disappear under his clothes. Crawley is beside him, quiet other than occasional hums and asides as he muses, and it feels _right_.

When the water begins to taper off, the clouds begin to dissipate, the sun begin to shine down again, the demon straightens. Long lashes blink towards the light, and lithe shoulders rotate. Crawley turns to him and gives him a kind smile. His mouth opens to say something, but then he grimaces and stops instead, and gives an awkward wave as he shuffles out from under the wing. Aziraphale does his best to give a smile in return, but he can’t feel his face. All he can feel is the cool air meeting his side, a reminder than his reality has shifted again, once again because of the once-angel with him.

“Well…see you around.” And then black wings flap once, twice, and the demon takes off, flight pattern suitably chaotic.

Aziraphale doesn’t move. He closes his eyes and turns his head to the light, feels the warmth spread from his nose to his ears. The thought crosses his mind that he should have taken off after the demon, make sure it wasn’t up to further mischief. His wet wings twitch, and he can hear himself telling Gabriel how dangerous it is to fly like that. Surely he can follow later and catch up.

It takes the water a very long to evaporate from his wings.


End file.
